People have a difficult time saving money for a large expenditure that they would like to make in the future. This is particularly true because the process of saving, much like dieting, involves a regular requirement that they give up a tangible benefit, in exchange for a future goal that will remain purely theoretical until a later date. However, unlike dieting, there are not many saving tools on the market.
Most consumers have regular expenditures that are not necessary to one's continued health and happiness. If one can identify those categories of “excess,” and track any spending reductions by category, a savings plan may develop naturally. Limiting spending in particular categories also seems more manageable and reasonable for most consumers, thereby increasing the chances of success.